Karuviswo
Karuviswo was a Sith that worked with the Imperatrix Centurii during the Fourth and Fifth Eras, then turning against them and joining the Eternal Empire, as well as the Korriban Assassin's with Destney . He was the apprentice of Empress Riviembis, and was the template for the Soundblaster clones. Early Life Karuviswo was born on Alderaan to a noble family, and was raised alongside Brancerro and Ushmead Dekshal. Ushmead left at a young age to join the Jedi, so Karuviswo would become much closer to Brancerro. When Brancerro left to join the Sith, Karuviswo thought that was such a good idea, since Brancerro did. Karuviswo's family, however, hid him from both the Sith and the Jedi. However, when his parents died years later, Karuviswo would look for a Sith to train under. He went to Brancerro for help, and Brancerro reccomended one of the two Sith that had saved him from Darth Ofaxsacspl, Arfinyn and Riviembis. Joining the Centurii Arfinyn was nowhere to be found, so Karuviswo went to Riviembis, who was now in charge of the Imperatrix Centurii. She agreed to take him as an apprentice, hoping to redeem herself after failing to teach Baul Bancroft IV. An Experiment Riviembis had finally built a machine at this point. Beyiw , Rivi, and Net'skebio had gotten the blueprints for a cloning machine from Ofaxsacspl, who had made an army of clones of his apprentice, Szallath. Riviembis decided she had to do this as well, despite Rhoy urging against it. He believed instead of an army of clones, he should build a droid army for the Centurii. However, Riviembis didn't listen, and she cloned Karuviswo, even though he didn't agree to the procedure. They were named after an old Centurii member possibly killed by Darth Drel'ossord, Soundblaster. Baul Bancroft IV was in charge of the cloning, and he made 10 original clones. Many of these ten wouldn't work out, but they would eventually make a large army. Karuviswo's mental state wasn't the greatest after the cloning, and he would grow to hate the clones. Karuviswo would also grow to resent the teachings of Riviembis. He thought she was wasting his potential, and that he could do so much better. Civil War Karuviswo would be the one to hear directly from Brancerro the whisperings of starting a rebellion against Riviembis. He would say to tell the others that the Centurii should join the Empire, and Karuviswo took the opportunity to strike back at Riviembis for her wasting his potential. He would get backing from the Empire, who promised him a rank for his work. He would be happy, as when war broke out, Riviembis would send out the Soundblaster clones as her army. He finally got to kill the things they made from him. He teamed up with Tre'lod'invar, who also fought for the Imperial alligned Centurii. Brancerro would end the war with the Republica Centurii fighting both sides during a battle on Hoth. This split the Centurii for years, and Karuviswo would go to the Empire to take the rank he was promised. However, Darth Acina would refuse to give him the rank, and he decided to join Zakuul instead. Exarch Karuviswo would train to be an exarch for years, and would become one. Then he heard a voice in his head telling him about the Imperatrix Centurii reforming. They were back, and Riviembis was still in charge. Karuviswo listened to the voice, who he didn't know was Ofaxsacspl, and attacked the Centurion. On board was Net'skebio, Gribeso, Heromercer, and Tre'lod'invar. Karuviswo would lose this fight, and would grow angry. This anger would be to Tre'lod'invar especially, who was now with the independent Centurii despite siding with the Imperials in theCenturii Civil WarCivil War. Karuviswo would attack the Centurii many more times. His main strategy in his fights was a forcefield he projected, which the Centurii spent a lot of time attempting to break through. Net'skebio easily got through it, but in every single fight, Heromercer could never get through it. Heromercer would grow to hate Karuviswo. Karuviswo also had immense power in the force, and it would grow greater every time he fought the Centurii, as he would train to be better and better. Assassin Karuviswo would then join a group led by Destney, called the Korriban Assassin's. It is unknown what he did with them, other than one time on Korriban. Arfinyn and Tre'lod'invar were there meeting with Ceiv and the Elite Dawn. Karuviswo hated both of these Centurii members. Tre for betraying him, and Arfinyn for not being there when Karuviswo needed to be trained. If Arfinyn hadn't been undercover, he could have been Karuviswo's master, and most likely would have been better than Riviembis. Karuviswo, Destney, and another member of the Korriban Assassin's would arrive, and would nearly fight the Centurii and Elite Dawn, but would be stopped before anything could happen. Nelmauth, Riviembis' new apprentice, went to Korriban to train. Karuviswo would be there, and he would attack her with the force. He told her that she should not listen to Riviembis, and that she was a bad teacher. Nelmauth attempted to attack the former apprentice of her new master, but it turned out he was just a force projection. He would then use illusions to show terrible things to Nelmauth, and would leave with one more warning about Riviembis being a terrible master. A Pawn Karuviswo would be approached by Tectton , who would tell him to go to Quesh. Riviembis would be on her way, and he would get to kill her. Karuviswo couldn't wait to kill Riviembis, so he agreed. He waited, and then a large group of Centurii members arrived. Riviembis, Nelmauth, Heromercer, Gribeso, Tre'lod'invar, and Destney all came. Karuviswo would not get to kill any of these Centurii members, and would instead be captured. Riviembis tried anything to get information on who put him up to this, but Karuviswo would not budge. So Riviembis decided to tell Nelmauth to kill his remaining family on Alderaan, and Nelmauth would go off to do this. Nelmauth would not come back, although she would kill the family. Karuviswo would break out, and would go back to Alderaan. He has since left the Centurii alone. Category:Character